Letter of Serenade
by NamikazeHana
Summary: [Sequel of : Heart to Heart] Sasuke meminta Sakura putus dari kekasih. Ide gila, memang. Tapi Sakura menyetujuinya. Lalu apa isi kertas yang dirobek Sasuke di cerita sebelumnya? #EventUpdateSerentakFNI


**"Terserah dirimu!"** pekik Sakura seraya tangannya membanting pintu kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebingungan.

Sasuke yang memulainya. Jangan salahkan aku, elak Sakura dalam pikirannya sendiri. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu masalah mereka selesai. Untungnya tidak sampai perceraian.

Sakura berlari ke ranjang miliknya dan suaminya lalu menghempaskan diri. Panas menjalar di indera penglihatannya, ingin rasanya menangis. Tapi perasaan marah dan kecewa lebih mendekam dalam otaknya, belum mau pergi. Atau bahkan belum mampu.

Tentu saja Sakura marah. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika Sasuke lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan lembur kerja lagi. Padahal Sakura ingin setiap malam bersamanya.

Matanya mengedar pandangan ke sisi laci di meja rias. Ada sobekan kertas yang dulu dia rencanakan untuk kembali disatukan, penasaran dengan apa yang suaminya tulis. Tapi jujur, dia kurang berminat sekarang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan kata Sasuke dan Uchiha masih bersemayam dalam api di hatinya.

Tapi rasa marah kalah dengan rasa penasarannya. Jadi dia mengambil semua sobekan kecil yang disimpannya dalam satu plastik. Otak, hati dan mata mulai bekerja, tidak termasuk pendengaran yang dia jadikan tuli untuk mendengar panggilan Sasuke di luar kamar.

 **oOo**

 ** _KONOHA GAKUEN_**

Gadis berambut gulali itu terperangah membaca nama sekolah yang menjadi tempat baginya menimba ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya. Padahal sudah beberapa kali dia membaca nama itu setelah pulang sekolah, tapi selalu saja terperangah. Bibirnya mengulum senyum manis dan kakinya tidak mau beranjak di sana.

Bau tanah menguat hingga ke indera penciuman, tiba-tiba saja. Sakura melepaskan tasnya lalu menjadikan benda tersebut sebagai alat pelindung dari jarum-jarum langit. Dia memilih melihat ke bawah, menghindari jarum itu masuk ke dalam mata.

"Aduh!" Sakura menabrak seseorang. Tidak tahu siapa. Dia memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

 **Demi apa ... Uchiha Sasuke!**

Mati aku, pikir Sakura. Siapa pun yang berurusan dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini pasti akan menyesal. Terlebih lagi dia sangat ingin menghindari Sasuke di hari ini.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke dingin. Wajah laki-laki itu datar, tidak bisa diprediksi marah atau tidak. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya berlari berbalik ke sekolah.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Suara langkah kaki mereka bersatu dengan gemercik air di sepanjang jalan. Baju keduanya basah, Sakura merasa bagian punggung dingin, padahal dia memakai jas sekolahnya. Sasuke menyuruh gadis gulali tersebut lebih dulu masuk.

Tangan yang saling menggenggam terpaksa Sasuke lepas berpindah ke tasnya. Mencari sesuatu entah apa. Dia mengambil sebuah baju persis yang Sakura pakai —jas sekolahnya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Di mana pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sangat tidak Sakura sukai. Mana dia tahu di mana kekasihnya sekarang sementara orang itu sekelas dengan makhluk yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke! Anak laki-laki itu kelihatan bingung, "Sasori tidak menemuimu?"

"Tidak, Sasori bilang ada urusan," jawab Sakura. Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau memang anak laki-laki itu menyeringai aneh.

" _Hn_. Lebih baik kalian putus dan kamu bersamaku."

Betapa sialnya Sakura hari ini ... tapi dia menyetujui ide gila Sasuke tanpa sebab.

 **oOo**

Sakura menempelkan satu potongan lagi di tengah-tengah. Tulisan Sasuke kelewat indah, sampai kertasnya sobek dan diremas saja masih terlihat bagus. Tinggal sebagian lagi.

 **oOo**

Sudah enam tahun lamanya waktu berjalan, sepanjang itu juga dia menjalin cinta dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ini takdir. Sakura dipertemukan lagi dengan mantan tersayangnya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja. Akasuna Sasori, walaupun Sasuke lebih sering menyebutnya Saori.

"Sakura, mau makan siang bersamaku?" tawar Sasori. Gadis gulali itu tidak enak menolak, apalagi untuk memperluas hubungan kerjanya.

Awalnya Sakura mengiyakan, tanpa Sasuke tahu. Tapi rasa gadis itu kokoh, tidak sedikit saja goyah pada Sasori.

Pernah satu waktu pria itu bertanya. "Sakura, kamu masih bersama Sasuke?"

"Iya, _senpai_ ," jawab Sakura. Sasori tampak tidak suka, matanya menajam. "Sebulan lagi kami akan menikah,"

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti, alasan Sasori di sampingnya sekarang. Bahkan matahari telah terganti bulan, dan dia menunggu Sasuke menjemputnya. Rapat sudah selesai, dan hanya tinggal mereka. Jadi apa alasan Sasori?

Sasori bilang ingin menemani. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Sakura merasa khawatir dan gelisah. Waktu berjalan begitu lama, dan sampai saat ini Sasuke belum datang juga!

"Sakura," panggil Sasori. Tentu gadis gulali itu menengok ke arahnya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pria berumur 25 tahun itu. Tangannya mendekap Sakura erat, mencium bibir ranum itu. Tentunya gadis gulali ini kaget, cepat-cepat dia mendorong Sasori.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan!" pekik Sakura, matanya memanas. Sasori memucat, tangannya hampir meraih gadis yang harusnya miliknya.

Langkah kaki jenjang memintanya pergi. **Tidak**! Jangan lupa pedulikan Sasuke yang berniat untuk menjemputnya! Kabur. Kabur. Untuk sekarang. Mobil berlalu-lalang di jalan, dan Sakura yang berlari di sisinya.

"Sakura!" Berat suara yang Sakura kenal. Sangat. Itu calon suaminya. Tapi dia tidak berani menatap muka. Seakan-akan dia memang membenarkan jika dirinya mengkhianati Sasuke.

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir, pandangannya rabun. Di hadapannya ada batu, tanpa aba-aba dia terjatuh. Lagi, Sasuke memanggilnya. Sakura tergesa-gesa berdiri, tapi kakinya sakit.

Tangan kekar itu menggapainya. Sakura makin menangis. "A ... aku minta ... maaf."

Sasuke mengusap ujung rambut gadisnya, miliknya, sampai tenang. " _Hn_. Aku maafkan, tapi jangan dekati dia lagi. Mengerti?"

Sakura berdiri dengan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke menyadarinya. Dia langsung menggendong kekasih yang akan mendiami hatinya selamanya.

Sepertinya wajar jika Sasuke akan marah jika hal ini terjadi lagi. Sakura janji, dia dan Sasori tidak akan ada hubungan khusus selain pekerjaan.

 **oOo**

 **Selesai**.

Sakura dengan bangga menyelesaikan sobekan kertas itu. Sayangnya banyak bagian yang hilang. Tidak masalah! Sasuke pasti mengingatnya.

Sakura berlari ke pintu membukanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Ya ampun! Sudah berapa lama?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi suaminya langsung memeluknya mesra. "Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum, tidak peduli apa masalah sebelumnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah selesai ... menyelesaikan sobekan itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Hn. Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah untuk hal tadi." Sasuke menimbang-nimbang, Sakura setuju. "Aku akan katakan."

Sakura dapat melihat rona merah di pipi suaminya. Jarang-jarang hal seperti ini terjadi!

" _Hn_. Aku langsung ke intinya."

Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke menunggu untuk mendengarkan. "Ya?"

"Kamu akan tetap jadi nomor satu di hatiku, Sakura. Jadi jangan dekat dengan mantan pacarmu itu, aku tidak suka."

Sakura tersenyum, dia langsung berjinjit dan mencium pipi suaminya.

"Tentu, aku milikmu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mencoba mengingat apa yang ditulisnya. Benar, dia hanya mencintai dua wanita dalam hidupnya. Ibu dan Sakura. Cukup.

 _[Isi surat yang dirobek oleh Sasuke ada pada cerita Heart to Heart]_

 **Cimahi, November 2018**

 **#EventUpdateSerentakFNI**


End file.
